


Make Out With Me

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitter Steve Harrington, Babysitting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Humor, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve and Billy are having some secret alone time when they just happen to be interrupted. You know, by Steve's kids.Oneshot/drabble





	Make Out With Me

Billy leaned in and kissed Steve Harrington. His lips were warm, surprisingly soft, and honestly it was one of the best things they had ever done yet. Kissing was simple and pure, while they'd done other things, it was still the best. Billy reached up and cupped Steve's cheek, getting a little more into it now--

"...um, guys?"

Shit. They pulled away from each other at lightning speed. But it was just Will. Steve gave the younger boy a little awkward smile. He had a feeling that he might've even liked boys too, so. No harm there. 

But of course. Where Will was, the others were there too. It was never just that simple. 

"Son of a bitch! STEVE!" Dustin said loudly. "We talked about this."

"Are you guys serious right now?" Lucas crossed his arms. 

"You're a couple of sluts!" this was Mike. Well. Um. Okay. 

Max rolled her eyes. "God, just get a room already."

However, the last person stayed silent for a moment. Then she spoke. With a genuine smile too. 

"Bitchin'." said El. 

And Billy smiled back.


End file.
